Roxanne Ritchi
Roxanne Ritchi is the deuteragonist and antagonist hero of Megamind and the title character's love interest. She is a parody of Lois Lane. She is a reporter who is always kidnapped by Megamind and rescued by Metro Man. Despite what people said, she was never in love with Metro Man, and ends up falling in love with Megamind. Even though Roxanne is pretty much a normal human and as such doesn't have any superpowers, she does have very good investigating skills because of her job as a reporter and won't stop until she has all the facts. She is voiced by Tina Fey, who would later go on to play Nadya. Biography She is a not-so dim-witted who is the favorite victim of Megamind's kidnapping schemes to defeat Metro Man, believing that the two are a celebrity couple. She has actually been kidnapped so many times, that she has become quite casual about the whole thing-- Even going as far as to try to get in an interview with Minion during one of these kidnappings. She knows just almost everything about Megamind except that he harbors a secret crush on her. Going to grieve for Metro Man she unknowingly encounters Megamind in the museum when he disguised himself as one of the employees Bernard. Later she calls Megamind (Bernard) and schedules a date to try and decipher Megamind's plan (which Megamind is all to happy to accept). The two become closer and and Roxanne eventually finds out Megamind's plan to create a hero to fight. Hal Stewart, who is in love with Roxanne, is infused with Metro Man's powers but turns evil when Roxanne turns him down. Roxie, on a date with Megamind (disguised as Bernard once again) ends up finding out his secret when she accidentally turned off his disguise generator during a kiss. She confronts him outside and finds out that Megamind truly cares about her and isn't trying to trick her. She dumps him due to his past and his deception. She later teams up with him to try and defeat Tighten. They discover that Metro Man isn't really dead, just retired. Megamind turns himself in and Roxanne goes to confront Tighten, which only leads to her to capture, presumably to lure Megamind out so he can kill him. Megamind comes to her rescue and during an epic battle. Roxanne notices the Invisible Car and tells Megamind. Unfortunately, the defuser gun is warming up, and Tighten throws him in the air, hoping him to fall to his demise. Tighten then corners Roxanne at the fountain, about to kill her using heat vision (exactly how he tried to kill Megamind). However, Megamind lands between them, and defuses Tighten. Roxanne then congradulates Megaamind on his victory, to which he replies that this time, he had a reason to win: her. She is last seen with Megamind and the mayor of Metro City dancing to "Bad". Appearance Roxanne is a very sexy and pretty woman of average height, with big blue eyes and a pixie-cut brown hair that is parted to the right. Her face is a bit squarish in shape, and she has a smattering of light freckles across her nose and cheeks. She also has a beauty spot a bit under her mouth and to the right. She has an average chest and wide hips, making her body pear shaped in appearance. She wears a white short-sleeved button-up shirt, with a black belt, a light grey plad skirt, and black high heeled shoes. Personality Not much is known about Roxanne's early life except that she used to go bike riding with her mother at the Metro City Park in her youth and that she used to be best friends with a girl named Vida in middle school. What defines Roxanne is the fact that she is brave. If there is wrongdoing of any kind afoot, she will try to stop it, even when it's clear she's at a disadvantage. She is very strong-minded and she is very determined, so when she decides on doing something, she will do it. However, she isn't reckless, she will call for and accept help if the situation calls for it. Despite being sarcastic at times, she truly believes in the goodness of people. This is why she is nice to everyone, unless they prove her otherwise and then it depends on the person. She is very honest and one of the things she cares about the most is honesty and, although white lies are fine, she doesn't tolerate big lies. When she is angry, she can get physical but she is willing to give second chances. She cares deeply about the people around, and will try to protect them and help when there's trouble. She is also very smart, and usually figures things out rather quickly. She is very nosy and will try to get to bottom of whatever she is investigating. She can be quite observant but when she is involved with something emotionally, she can sometimes overlook details. Similar Heroes *Lois Lane'' (Superman series)'' *Megara (Disney's Hercules) *Princess Peach (Super Mario series) *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) Gallery Roxanne Ritchi reporting.jpg|"This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting." Roxanne disturbed by Hal's creepy affections.jpg|Roxanne disturbed by Hal's creepy advances toward her Roxanne kidnapped by Megamind.jpg|Roxanne kidnapped by Megamind Roxanne asks Megamind what he plans to do to Metro City now.jpg megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-2565.jpg Roxy from Hal's supervision.jpg Roxanne tossed around by Tighten.jpg|Roxanne tossed around by Tighten Roxanne releasing stress after finding out Megamind is Bernard.jpg|Roxanne realizing Megamind is Bernard Roxanne dumps Megamind in the rain.jpg|Roxanne dumps Megamind in the rain Megamind drops in at Roxanne's apartment stating that he needs her help.jpg Megamind & Roxanne see Metroman alive.jpg Megamind & Roxanne scream upon seeing Metroman.jpg|Megamind & Roxy screaming upon seeing Metro Man alive Roxanne urging Megamind to come save her.jpg|"Megamind the city needs you. I need you." Roxanne Ritchi trapped on a falling skyscraper by Tighten.jpg|Roxy trapped on a fallen sky scraper by Tighten megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-8967.jpg megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg Roxanne dances with Megamind.jpg|Roxanne dances with Megamind Roxanne kisses Megamind.jpg Category:Heroines Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Parody Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Neutral Good Category:Reporters Category:Villain's Lover Category:Pure of heart Category:Living Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Straight man Category:The Messiah Category:Victims Category:True Neutral Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wise Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Defectors Category:Optimists Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Forgivers Category:Tomboys Category:Feminists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Honorable Heroes